


The Charioteer

by PinkLady80



Series: Ashton Beau Matthews [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rule 63 Carey Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady80/pseuds/PinkLady80
Summary: “Welcome Tiny Joy, how we love you.”A celebration of Ashton Matthews’ first Song.





	The Charioteer

Mitch wakes slowly, body warm and languid.  Auston is already awake, though Mitch can tell he's just soaking up extra silence to get him through the evening.  

Too many people in their house makes Auston twitchy.  There's a party downstairs but they don't need to show up for another hour; the guest of honor is already there.  It's Ashton's First Song.  A celebration of family.

Mitch rolls onto his back, pulling so Auston is leaning over him, and brushes their noses together.

_"I love you.  I told you years ago that I didn't know if I could love anyone more than I love you and now I know I never will.  Our love gave us Ashton, but you’re still my firelight at the edge of the dark."_

The alarm shatters their bubble, forcing them out bed.  They stand at the sink, mouths filled with foam and arms brushing.

Mitch has been standing next to Auston since they were boys.  They'll stand together for the rest of their days.

Warmth overflows the bond as Mitch buttons up Auston's tunic and stands still when Auston drops the robes over his head, lacing them up the back.  He hides his hands in the billowing outer sleeves, feeling pampered.

Auston's laughter echoes in his chest.  **"You'll let me pamper you?"**

_"Just this once.  After the Song, you can feed me some of those tiny sandwiches the caterers are planning.  I've smelled nothing but pork all day."_

**"As you wish."**

Auston opens the box that holds Mitch's cuffs and Mitch holds his arms out, keeping his inner sleeves tight so the fabric won’t bunch uncomfortably when Auston locks them in place.  He checks to see that their bond mark, an “AM” surrounded by a wreath of night-blooming flowers, is just visible over his robe's neckline.

 Auston wraps his arms around him from behind; one arm around Mitch’s waist and the other across his clavicals, fingertips resting against his own initials.  He is still the most attractive man Mitch has ever seen, though the softness of youth has hardened into something primal.

They stand at the top of the stairs, listening to the sounds that float up from the entryway.  Children running, someone asking about the whole pigs roasting in their backyard, someone else is asking to hold Ashton.

Auston kisses him.  Tucked into his palms, across both cheeks.  Soft.  Sweet.  He winds Mitch's arm through his.  **"I love you."**

 

**—**

 

Ema Matthews' arms are tired but she doesn't care.  People must have congratulated her, thanked her for inviting them, asked where they should leave their gifts, but she can't remember.  All her attention is on the sleeping baby tucked against her.

Her grandson.  She shifts Ashton so his head is on her shoulder and rubs circles on his back.  He smells like the almond cake his parents served at their wedding and crisp, tart apples.

She rocks back and forth and a half-remembered song that her own grandmother used to sing floats up from some forgotten place in her mind.

This joy has been a long time coming. 

She remembers the build-up; how Auston had talked so much about Mitch before hardly mentioning him.  The Skype calls that he’d missed during the season and the agitation he’d shown during the off-season.  By the time he stopped coming home regularly, she had figured out what was happening.  She’d gotten everything ready.  Waiting for that happy call.

Auston had called, but the conversation hadn’t been the one she anticipated.  She remembers her white-hot anger; how could her son be so short-sighted and reckless?  She had hung-up on him before sinking into a chair at the kitchen table, crying.

She remembers the joy the first time Auston had brought Mitch home.  Their wedding.

Ema will admit to being impatient on the subject of grandchildren.  Her husband had reminded her that it wasn’t any of her business and they had five lovely granddaughters who lived close by and deserved her attention.  Ema had held her tongue.

She had wanted to open a bottle of wine the night her son had called but she had known the pause was coming before Auston had said anything.  Mitch was sick, but it was likely only morning sickness and would clear up soon.

There had been another call, Mitch was going on bedrest and more calls after that: hospitalization, testing, Bond-Sickness.  The call from Mitch.  He was going to close the bond for the rest of the pregnancy; Auston was suffering.  He had been so strong throughout this horrible time but he wouldn’t be able to shoulder this alone and Mitch couldn’t help him the way he needed.

Ema had flown up.

The day she felt their bond close, that had been an awful day.  She had held Auston’s hand as the anesthesia had worn off.  Watched over him as he’d paced, aggravated in either skin without the bond.

Ashton had been born the day before Toronto had won the Cup, an omen of good things to come.

She feels something wet on her shoulder.  Baby drool.  She’s not worried, he's not the first to drool on her robes.

"Did he really sleep this whole time?  He gets that from Auston, Mr-Sleeps-Like-the-Dead." 

Mitch is in front of her, draped in the blue robes of Pack Matthews.  He looks well-rested, even if his cheekbones are still razor-sharp from pregnancy.

Ema eases the sleeping baby into Mitch’s arms.  She'll hold him again later.

Right now she needs to hug Mitch; this child of her heart.  She pulls him down and gets a boney one-armed squeeze in return.  As they part, he grips one of her hands.

_"Thank you Mama for all your strength.  We couldn’t have done it without you."_

 

_**—** _

 

A First Song is Carrie Price’s favorite tradition.  

It's a celebration of a new pack member, of family.  It's a time for everyone to feast, to hold the baby, and to lift their voices to Her.

A time to say ‘Welcome Tiny Joy, how we love you.’

Carrie is the last to present her gift.  What she brings isn't a daily need like a box of diapers or something practical like a recipe book of casseroles.  Carrie's gift is a blessing.  A wish from Pack Price for a healthy, happy life.   

Ashton is sleeping in a wicker basket at his Daddy’s feet, like a prince at the feet of a queen.

Ashton doesn’t wake as Carrie picks him up, holding his head in one hand and keeping his feet next to her ribs.  He's smaller than most babies she blesses, even with his delayed First Song.  She bows to his parents, acknowledging their trust in her, before kneeling on the floor. 

Maria is waiting for her.  Carrie takes a minute, enjoying this moment with her daughter; this is Maria's first Blessing.  They had practiced over the past month on a doll, how to kneel, how to line up the colorful ceramic jars, the order of the words.

Carrie has the sudden urge to call her mom, to ask her if she felt the same pride, wonder, and uncertainty that Carrie feels now.  It's Carrie's job to pass her knowledge on to her daughter and she wants to do it right.

Ashton shifts, an arm freeing itself from the oversized blanket.  Maria is looking at her with excitement.  

This is a First Song, Carrie's favorite tradition.  

She opens herself to the joy and the words flow.

 

**—**

 

Auston Matthews has everything a person could want.  

His parents are healthy and comfortable in their retirement.  His sisters have happy, active daughters and he’s proud to be their uncle.  

He has more money than anybody could spend in this life and the next.

He has a son.  This small person with Mitch’s eyes and his hair.  He’s so young and they have so much to learn about him.

And Mitch.  Mitch is Auston’s foundation, the first thing he sees when he wakes and the last thing as he falls asleep.  Mitch, who makes Auston laugh with joy and gnash his teeth in frustration.  Mitch, who doesn’t know how to give less than 100%.  Auston works everyday to be worthy of his love.

Auston Matthews only needs two arms to encompass the best things in his life and the love he has for them is boundless.

Ashton’s fluffy coat is a soft dove grey and Auston can feel his heartbeat through the bond, hummingbird-fast.  Ashton needs stretch his legs to prevent stiffness but this first shift has taken all his energy, Auston knows he’ll need help.  He and Mitch nose Ashton’s limbs forward and backwards and he tries to move away, but he doesn’t quite know how to control his human limbs yet, let alone these unfamiliar ones.

Mitch rolls Ashton on to his back, chuffing into his abdomen.  Their son’s mouth drops open and his legs paddle joyfully.  He knows this game, they play it daily in human skin.

Seemingly satisfied with something Auston can’t figure out, Mitch steps back and allows their family and friends to greet Ashton, coats of black, white, greys, browns, and reds all swirling together.  The pups push to the front, overly eager.

A line of fuzzy warmth presses against his side and Auston shifts his sitting stance, taking Mitch’s weight.

_". . .you're still my firelight at the edge of the dark."_

 Auston looks up at the full moon.  He hopes She knows how grateful he is.

 

**—**

 

Over the steady pounding of hooves, Selene can hear their Song.  She hears all the Songs; for they are performed in her honor.

This Song is special, sung by two of her favorites in thanks for a healthy baby.  She can't remember when she first brought these two souls together; it's been so long.  But she always watches for their lights and guides them to happiness.

The chorus of voices rises together like a wave before growing quiet as a new voice Sings out for the first time.  The others start up again to claim this voice as Pack.

Satisfied that, for now, her work is done, she snaps the reigns over her team.  She has far to go and her brother is behind her, bringing a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Bold font is Auston speaking through the bond, italics is Mitch.


End file.
